


Change of Plans

by Inuryuvr



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuryuvr/pseuds/Inuryuvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daimon gets what he wants from a deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change of Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toshiyaontheshore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toshiyaontheshore/gifts).



"Daimon, this was not the agreed price." Loki states blandly as his hands are cuffed above his head.

"No, but it is my preferred price and you don't seem to be resisting it at all."  He responded with an appropriate smirk.  Loki's only reply was a huff as Daimon secured the chains to the wall, but he raised an eyebrow as the son of Satan ran a hand down his side. 

“Is there something you have in mind you would like to tell me?”

“Perhaps, but I think the surprise would be more up your alley.” His flaming eyes locked with Loki's, disconcerting the child god beyond what he had been before. But Daimon did not hesitate in taking Loki's lips, using it both for its purpose and a means to an end. Loki's eyes were wide with surprise, but he did not notice Daimon's hands slipping to the belt at Loki's waist until he heard the metal fall to the floor. 

He bucked to dislodge Daimon from his lips and scowled at the man. “You cannot seriously think you can take that from me?” Daimon returned a smirk at the question.

“I intend to and I will have it.” The son of Satan surged forward to grip the trickster's chin and pull Loki towards him. “And you will comply, or you will face the consequences of our deal being broken.” He continued, his eyes flaring. 

“This wasn't even the deal...” Loki muttered, turning his eyes down with a pout. Hellstrom smiles before gently taking Loki's lips again. The boy knows what to expect this time as Daimon removes Loki's crown and head-sock, running a hand through Loki's hair. Daimon pressed the kiss deeper, delving into Loki's mouth and earning a groan from the little god. He pulled back to find Loki panting from even the small contact. The virgin body betrayed Loki, making him all too sensitive to Daimon's touches, much to the demon's pleasure. 

The boy flinched as Daimon ran his fingers along the nape of Loki's neck and down to his collarbone. Loki shot a glare at the man before him when he chuckled, but Daimon ignored Loki to reach further down, exploring the little god's body. He pushed Loki's tunic and undershirt up to expose the god's bare chest to his roaming hands. Loki yelped when Daimon touched his nipples, but tried to muffle any other sound that resulted from the attention. 

“Don't try to hide it. You are enjoying this, and your leggings do much to betray that.” Daimon smirks as he chides the boy. Loki blushes, but gasps a little when Daimon twists his nipple, causing a grin to spread across the Hell Lord's face. He played their a little longer before leaning forward to nip at Loki's ear. “There we are, I want to hear you cry out so your brother may hear in far away Asgard.” A shiver ran through Loki's body, eyes half-lidded and panting, as Daimon whispered into his ear. 

A hand slithered down his body to grasp his cock through the thin leggings, drawing another yelp from the god. Loki swore he would be spending the rest of the night after this hiding in a corner from embarrassment of all the sounds Daimon drew from him. But he had little time to think about it when a split second after he felt Daimon's lips smirk at his neck the Hell Lord had relieved him of his leggings. Daimon backed up to observe his handy work. The little god looked utterly wanton chained as he was causing Daimon's own arousal to make itself known at last. He smirked before leaning down to remove Loki's boots and the rest of his leggings then proceeding to remove his own clothes before the boy. Loki's eyes were trained upon the strip show before him, catching Daimon's amused gaze. 

Turning away again with a blush, he felt before he saw Daimon's body pressed up against his own. Loki felt the man's prick against his stomach, reminding him how much bigger Daimon was compared to himself. His heartbeat turned erratic, panicking at the sudden closeness, but Loki was in no position to try to push the man off of him. He let Daimon pick him up and support him against the wall, Loki's legs spread to either side of the man. Daimon's kiss eased a little of his panic again with a reassuring hand running through his hair, but Loki couldn't help but jump once again at the sudden prodding at his entrance. He pulled away from Daimon only to have the man lean forward once again to place a gentle kiss upon Loki's forehead before taking his lips once again. 

It seemed even the Hell Lord had a respect for Loki's virginity. He tried to ease fingers slowly into Loki while keeping him distracted every way he could while supporting the boy against the wall. A kiss here, a nip there, and the occasional stroke through Loki's hair when he can spare a hand get Loki through the initial pain of the penetration until he is once again panting with pleasure as Daimon spears Loki with his fingers. Loki is moaning by the time Daimon decides to remove them causing Loki to whimper at the loss.

“Do you want it back?” Daimon asks with a smirk. Loki groans, eyes barely open to gaze at Daimon. “I can give it to you. More than before, do you want this, Loki?” He teases.

“D-Daimon... ngh..” Loki starts before being interrupted by the pressure of the Hell Lord's cock prodding at his entrance. 

“What is that?”

“Please...., finish what you started...” Loki pants out. It does not take another breath for Daimon to push the head of his cock into Loki. Loki screams at the intrusion, immediately regretting his decision, but Daimon is there to calm him, a hand in his hair, and another at his back supporting him as he is impaled upon Daimon's cock. He is eased down after a few moments hesitation further onto the shaft, a small whimper punctuating each inch down he shifted. Loki nearly sighed as he felt Daimon finally bottom out within him, Loki's hips now resting against the Hell Lord's. 

Daimon against waits for Loki's whimpers to quite and turn into agitated shifting before pulling out of the little god and slamming back in. Loki yelped at the contact, the sensation of Daimon's cock moving inside him causing a shiver to run down his spine. That shiver developed into streaks of pleasure as the Hell Lord continued to thrust into Loki's body. Loki could do nothing but moan as he was thrust against the wall. Daimon leaned down to take Loki's lips once again, continuing to move within Loki, but canting his hips to reach deeper. The kiss was broken by a particularly vocal gasp from Loki when Daimon finally hit his prostate. Daimon knew it would take very little at this point to throw Loki over the edge and therefor redoubled his efforts, thrusting into Loki at an unrestrained pace.

Loki's orgasm surprised him as the pleasure suddenly blinded him as he spent himself across Daimon's and his own chests. He could barely feel Daimon's rapid thrusts as he tried to finish in Loki's tightened ass. Finally the movement stopped and he felt a flooding warmth spread into his body. The larger man caught himself on the wall before he squished Loki between the wall and himself. Loki finally came back to his senses to find Daimon still lodged within him, but his over-sensitized body didn't want him to move. Loki wrapped himself around Daimon as the Hell Lord came out of the haze to keep him from moving. 

“Don't move.” Loki said, locking his gaze with Daimon's.

“Are you interested in another round already?” He responded with a tired smirk. 

“No...” Loki blushed, “It just hurts when you move inside me right now.” Daimon nodded, understanding.

“It will only be worse if I stay though. I can get you down and into a bed only if I move.” He brushed a hand through Loki's hair to calm him. Loki thought about it for a bit, twisting his wrists within the cuffs, before nodding in agreement. Daimon slowly eased himself out of Loki, but did not let the little god down from his arms. Instead he reached up to free Loki's arms from the cuffs with a quick spell. Loki retracts his arms, cringing at the stiff muscles from the extended period of hanging from them, and curls up to Daimon's chest. His exhaustion starts to take over as he is laid into the perfectly good bed the Daimon could have used for their activities and tightens its grip so that the last think Loki remembers of that night is the warmth at his back and the strong arm that wraps around his shoulders.

**Author's Note:**

> little ficlet I wrote for kidlokisshotabooty on tumblr :)


End file.
